The Five Stages
by asecrethobby
Summary: I never knew what I would do when she was gone. I found it strange one minute I was telling her how much I loved her. The next I was laying flowers next to her grave. They say theirs five stages you go through when dealing with loss. Denial, Anger, Barraging, Depression, and lastly Acceptance. Depending on the person the process could be hell...and that is exactly how mine went
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Authors note at the end (;**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day that Natsu Dragneel was going to propose to Lucy Heartfilla. He had it all planned out in the living room of the apartment the two shared. There was rose petals across the floor and on the tables, A candle lit dinner in the dinning room, and slow jazz playing in the background (yes this was cheesy but he tried his best) He noticed she was running a bit late but not that much, 20 minutes later he decided to call her because he was getting impatient and hungry and those two don't mix when it comes to Natsu

"Hello?" said Lucy as he heard honking and muffled noises in the background assuming she was driving

" Hey Luce are you on your way home I have a surprise for you" he said nonchalantly.

" Ya I am sorry, I got held up at work. But aside from that, what did you say about a surprise?" she questioned.

" Oh just a small surprise I have for you. Nothing special".

"Oh really that means you can tell me if its not that big" she tried to pry but he wasn't going to give in.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you so I'd rather not".

" Oh come on! not even a little hint?" she exclaimed.

" Oh no Lu-cy I- se-ms You- brea-king-up" he pretended as he was using his mouth to make static noises.

" Natsu Dragneel don't-"

"Bye Lucy I'll see you later!" as he hanged up but not without saying " I love you" and hearing her say the same to.

Little did he know...that would be the last time he would sat those three words to her.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

* * *

Today was the Funeral

He didn't want to go at all honestly. It will just make his nightmare an actual reality. But it was like his body was moving on its own and by time he knew it he was dressed in a black suit and a almost dead like expression. He slipped on some random shoes not caring if it matched or not with the suit, grabbed his keys, and left to go face reality.

When he got there it was like all eyes were on him. The usual go lucky guy everyone seemed to know and love was replaced with a monotonous robot with a emotionless face. He walked to where the service was and took his seat in the front row next to Lucy's work friends his friends and some families who cared deeply for the girl. I mean who wouldn't care for her. She was so kindhearted yet sassy, So carefree but so fragile I felt the need to protect her from everything now thinking about it I was a very protective boyfriend over the 5 years we were dating. Funny how I never thought about these things when we were dating but now shes gone all the nostalgia is coming back at full force hitting me like a truck. A few minutes people were starting their speeches about how much they missed the bubbly blonde and what seemed like hours later it was his turn to speak. He was silent as he got up from his chair and wet on to the small platform where Jude was looking as stern as ever but in his eyes anybody would see sadness. As he stepped onto the pedestal he started.

"Lucy Heartfilla was one of the most beautiful, wisest, kindhearted , selfless and most importantly loving person I have ever met in my life. The day she got in the accident was the day I was planning on proposing to her" I stated trying hard not to choke up.

I heard gasps and sobs in the audience but I continued

"That day I wanted everything to be perfect. I had her favorite meals cooked not by me of course" I chuckled " I had help from Mira" I gently smiled at her in the audience she just smiled sadly. "Heck I even played smooth jazz to set the mood, I called her saying how I had a surprise for her she kept on prying and prying for me to tell her what it was but I kept my ground. Before I hanged up I said to her I love you and it warmed my heart when she said the same back. I don't want to say any more about that day but rather how we will all miss her. She was the love the love and light of my life and when she died it was like a part of me died. I could see one little thing that can relate to her and a burst of memories would come through like how I asked her to be my girlfriend in front of Times Square on Christmas 5 years ago or when We were playing pranks on teachers back in high school. I need to end this before I become a sobbing mess. Lucy Heartfilla Rest In peace and I loved you so much and I still do now, thank you for being the light in my life when I was in total darkness, thank you for being there for me when I thought i was all alone and finally thank you for loving a man like me I never knew what I did to deserve you but whatever it was I'm happy I did it". And with that I went back to my seat as people clapped. When I was seated they started to lower the casket into the ground where Lucy would stay forever. After that the funeral ended as people placed flowers on her grave giving silent prayers wishing for her to rest in peace. When they were gone I went up to her grave and placed a few acacias them being her favorite then with that I left because no more words could be said except for "I miss you"

When I got to our apartment turned the keys in the doorknob and walked in and as soon as I closed the door

I broke down and that's when I knew...I was about to start my stages.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Okay that was the prologue I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have made I'm not that good at writing but I wanted to try something new.**

 **Please give feedback because I feel as if I rushed this chapter but this is the Prologue and the main story is far more detailed and in depth on Natsu's and Lucy's relationship and the aftermath or any other key points I missed or want to include**

 **I will try to update asap but it may take some time because I want to make it Extremely Amazing next chapter**

 **but for the mean time I hope you enjoyed this and stay tune for the next chapter ...Denial**

 **-mysecrethobby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Denial**

 **(words in italics are song lyrics ;))**

 **Don't Forget to read the Authors note at the end**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter of "The Five Stages"**

* * *

"Its not possible Its not possible" Natsu kept muttering to himself countless times as he was pacing around the now pig sty of a bedroom. He couldn't believe it and now that he went to the funeral he had to believe it. He thought it was impossible that she could be gone. Everyday he would wait by the door expecting her to just come home saying that it was all a joke,but that was obviously not the case.

He Hasn't been to work in over two weeks. He just locks himself in the apartment that him and his deceased lover used to share, he didn't remember the last time he ate, slept, hell even talk to someone. All he does all day is reminisce all the times Lucy and Him had together like the time he asked her to prom in the most cliche way possible...He hanged up a sign in front of school (of course with the help of his friends) that said the words "PROM" on it. Before he knew it Natsu was lost in his own memories

* * *

 **May 14th 2011**

"Do you really think this is going to work?" asked Natsu

"Pshh Of course it will this is Bunny girl were talking about she will fall for about anything" stated Gajeel

"For real, you could give her a rock as a birthday gift and her whole face would light up" said Gray

"I know I know but can't blame a man for being nervous" Natsu said

"Man" the two black haried boys joked

"OH SHUT IT. At least I have the balls to ask out my crush unlike you two wimps"

"Hey! I'm working on it its not my fault Levy is always busy with her little bookstore job" argued Gajeel

"And Juvia is always busy with swim team" Gray argued as well

"So you wimps are saying you couldn't pull them aside for one minute to ask them to prom?" Natsu questioned

*Silence*

"Wait I think I see Lucy's car!" Natsu exclaimed as he got everything prepared " You guys ready?"

"Yep" the two boys said in unison

And with that Gray and Gajeel climbed up onto the roof to get the sign, fireworks, and music ready.

As Lucy exited her car heading for the school entrance Natsu was already there patiently waiting

"Hey Luce!"

" Hey Natsu whats up" she said cheerily. I studied her No makeup except for lip gloss and she was wearing a light pink sun dress with a white cardigan and brown sandals on her feet and her hair was up in a side ponytail with. She was absolutely stunning yet so natural it was like she was the sun radiating a light as bright as day but still warms you up with one glance at her. I instantly started to blush but I had a objective and I was planning on defeating it so I snapped out of my thoughts and answered her.

"I'm good just wandering until the bell rings " he said

"Well okay then. I'm going to head to class now Its all the way on the other side and I don't wanna be screamed at again by Mr Freed" she said as she walked away.

"WAIT" I screamed startling everybody around us now paying attention to us.

"Um yes?" she said.

At that moment I saw Gajeel giving me a thumbs up and that's when the music started playing.

 _**"Your just to good to be true.**_

 ** _"Cant take my eyes off of you"_**

"Natsu what the hell are you doing" Lucy questions as I'm lip syncing the song he didn't really care how bad it was hopefully in the end it will pay off

 _**"You'd be like heaven to touch**_

 ** _I wanna hold you so much_**

 ** _At long last love has arrived_**

 ** _And thank God I'm alive_**

 ** _Your just to good to be true_**

 ** _Can't take my eyes off of you"_**

 ** _Pardon the way that I stare_**

 ** _There's nothing else to compare_**

 ** _The sight of you leaves me weak_**

 ** _There are no words left to speak_**

 ** _But if you feel like I feel_**

 ** _Please let me know that is real_**

 ** _You're just too good to be true_**

 ** _I can't take my eyes off you"._**

The shock on Lucy's face would beat anybody's. I went up to her and just started dancing with her for fun until she mouthed to me "Why are you doing this?" but before I could answer the instrumental part ended and I went back to singing

 _ **"I love you baby**_

 _ **And if it's quite all right**_

 _ **I need you baby**_

 _ **To warm the lonely nights**_

 _ **I love you baby**_

 _ **Trust in me when I say".**_

It was at this part I felt that Lucy's eyes were about to gouge out of their sockets, since all of a sudden there stood Gray, Erza, Levy, and Cana with signs in their hands all with pictures of us in the background and on top of that in bunny suits.

(Im skipping a few parts of the song but listen to the whole thing its really good!)

 _ **Oh pretty baby**_

 _ **Don't bring me down I pray**_

 _ **Oh pretty baby**_

 _ **Now that I've found you stay**_

 _ **Oh pretty baby**_

 _ **Trust in me when I say...**_

Then all of a sudden the music stopped and someone handed me a mic and I started my little speech

"Lucy Heartfilla you are hands down my best friend and I can trust you with anything. As you can probably tell if your not that badly in shock this is my way of proposing something (that made her blush a little) So let me ask you this Lucy Heartfilla

" Will" (Gray's sign that had a picture of us in 9th grade on the first day of school)

"You" (Erza's sign that had a picture of us in 10th grade with our matching braces colors she will kill me later on how bad the picture is but lets enjoy the moment now)

"Go" (Levy's sign that had a picture in us 11th grade when we were at the Track and Field State Championships and I dumped all the water on her after her race)

"To" (Cana's sign that didn't have a picture but had a missing place for a picture for prom night :)

Then Gajeel on the Roof unleashed the sign that said "PROM?"

"Prom with me Lucy?" I say as confident as I can but in reality my insides are all scrambled

after about 1 minute of Lucy coming out of shock she says "Can you repeat that again" but then says "Wait I remember ...HELL YES I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

Then all of a sudden Confetti drops from the sky and thrown from the sides of us and I said fuck it and picked her up... and kissed her.

* * *

 **Present day**

Tears were just flowing freely at this point. He just didn't want to believe it..He couldn't. Any single time he tried to go outside or at least call a friend he would resist and chicken out because he was afraid he didn't understand how he could live without her. He went everywhere with her ever since 2nd grade he hasn't felt truly alone in a while. And based on how hes been dealing with it he doesn't like it one bit. Then all of a sudden he got a urge, a urge that made him say "Why". Why did she leave him so soon, Why the hell didn't she skip work that day, Why, just WHY! He didn't even notice that his hands were bleeding from punching and throwing furniture that was probably already broken since the accident happened. He went to go sit on the couch to watch some T.V to clear his mind but it only made it worse. How coincidentally he flipped to the channel where they were having a ceremony for the lost Heartfillia heiress . Instead of feeling sadness he felt something completely different. He felt angry and frustrated those people probably didn't care about Lucy as much as he did. And that triggered something in him because next we walked out of the door and all he saw was red.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Okay so this was chapter one Denial. Sorry it took long to update i was testing all month and I had tons of homework and this story just crossed my mind today so i decided to write something since I had no homework. Sorry for any punctuation or grammatical errors I'm working on it.**

 **Also I wanna give credit to the story Issues by** BlackLynx17 **inspired the "Cant take my eyes off of you" song I read the story and I really wanted to do something similar to that when i read that part. Also please feel free to give feedback. Should I make the chapters longer or would you like more of their relationship before the accident leave that in the reveiws**

 **Okay so I guess that's**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter**

 **Anger-asecrethobby**


End file.
